wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
Detective Ainsworth
Detective Ainsworth is a major character who appears in: Devil Summoners. A devil summoner living in Kuzunoha Town as a detective, specialising in demon related cases. Synopsis Devil Summoners Episode 1: Initiation Finn Lloyd takes the party to the Ainsworth Detective Agency to meet a professional devil summoner, but they find a man dressed in a creased suit, sleeping in a chair by a desk. Isamu Guayasamin went up to the man and shouted, "is this your card?!" Causing the man to jump and fall out his chair then reply, "yeah, that was my card." He reveals himself to be Erik Ainsworth himself, the devil summoning detective. Ainsworth takes the party on board as apprentices, alongside Lloyd. Detective Gumshoe suddenly turns up and assigns them a new case, so they go investigate. They find the dead body of Ruth Arn, who had been beaten to death with snakes. Gumshoe explains that she recently divorced with her husband, due to his sexuality. Ainsworth suggests they inspect the demon world in case there's any demon activity going on. Before travelling to the demon world, he hands the party four extra demon capsules, a pair of demon glasses, and a demon medallion. They head in and find the demons Jiraiya and Tsunade there. He teaches the party the basics of devil summoning with this fight. They're defeated and confined, so he moves on and tells Finn to search the area with his initial demon, Mokumokuren. He finds a giant tower, which they assume to be a demon's domain, so Ainsworth takes the chance to test the abilities of the party by making them go through the tower, but not without collecting a new recruit, Billing His Nye. The party make their way through the tower, while Ainsworth teaches them some more of the ropes, until they reach the top level, where they find Orochimaru, a giant rainbow coloured snake, with a naked man stuck to its head. Eugene uses Māui's garu skill to down the snake, allowing for the party to initiate an ALL-OUT ATTACK, defeating the demon. Orochimaru suddenly disappears and Eugene confines it, but they find that it was actually a shadow of Fei Arn, Ruth Arn's ex-husband, not a demon. Ainsworth arrests Fei for the murder of Ruth, then congratulates the party for their first successful mission. Episode 2: Termination Gumshoe had found the party, while in Kuzunoha town, so he brought them to the detective agency, where he unveiled a new case to Ainsworth, who was sleeping in a pile of paperwork, which Isamu was eating. Gumshoe told everyone that inmates at Blaustralia Prison, as well as many other prisons have been disappearing without a trace, so the party ready themselves for another case. They go to Blaustralia Prison and investigate around, when they find out that an inmate named Quinton Guayasamin is likely to be the next victim, so he tells the party to stake-out his cell, as well as the others, in case they get abducted. While he leaves them to do that, Ainsworth inspects the rest of the prison in case there are any other abductions. The party return with bad news, telling him that Finn Lloyd was the culprit the entire time, and that he'd killed Guillermo el Ermitaño and Quinton Guayasamin. Ainsworth tells them they did a good job finding the killer, despite the two deaths, and also informs them that this marked their final case as his apprentices. Trivia * Ainsworth's initial demon is Robin Hood. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Devil Summoners Category:Devil Summoners Characters Category:Characters Category:Guest Party Members